Can You Help Me?
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: With Spring now starting Roman's allergies start acting up. He begins taking allergy medicine which seems to have a weird side effect.


**Can You Help Me?**

**Authors Note:**** With Spring now starting Roman's allergies start acting up. He begins taking allergy medicine which seems to have a weird side effect.**

* * *

**Roman walked into the kitchen sneezing like crazy. "Oh this sucks." He said **

**Jessica rubbed his back. "I know babe. Take your medicine and try to get some sleep." She said **

**"I will." He said. Roman took his medicine and went back to bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow thankful to be uninterrupted by sneezing or coughing**

**An hour or so later, Roman woke and wiped his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He went to turn over and felt something. He reached over the covers and something told him to touch his groin so he did. "What the hell?" He asked and looked down. He couldn't believe it, he was hard. **

**He didn't remember having a dream but then it hit him. It was a side effect from his allergy medicine. Roman began tossing and turning hoping it would go away but it didn't. After a few minutes Roman gave up and sighed **

**He sneezed and called Jessica who came into the room. "Everything okay babe?" She asked **

**"I got a problem." He said **

**"What?" She asked **

**He sighed and pulled the blanket off of him. "Oh whoa. That is a problem." She said walking over**

**"I've tried everything to get rid of it." He said **

**"Well let me help you." She said **

**Roman sat up on the side of the bed and Jessica pulled down his shorts smirking at him. She began stroking him and gently started sucking on the tip making Roman moan softly. She took his member into her mouth keep eye contact with him. "Oh that feels good baby." He said **

**Jessica began bobbing her head while playing with his balls, Roman ran a hand through her hair. He threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck baby." He moaned **

**Roman looked down at her while biting his lip and moaning. Jessica gently grazed her teeth along his member moaning around him sending vibrations through Roman's body. Roman began slowly thrusting into Jessica's mouth making her moan **

**Roman repeated the action a few times before Jessica pulled up and smirked up at him. Roman leaned down and kissed her hard sliding his tongue into her mouth. **

**"I want you inside me." Jessica said as she stroked him**

**"Come on then baby." He said **

**Jessica stood up and Roman helped her undress and take her shoes off then laid her on the bed. He lifted a leg and slowly slid into her with a moan. "Feels like I haven't been inside you forever." He said and kissed her **

**Jessica kissed him back and moaned when Roman started moving. Roman laid her leg down and started moving faster. "Right there daddy." She said **

**"You feel so good." He said moaning **

**Jessica moaned and clawed at his back as he pounded her. "Oh man don't stop daddy." She said **

**"Don't plan on it babe." He said kissing her **

**Roman pulled out and turned her over and reentered her. "Oh fuck daddy!" She yelled out**

**Jessica moaned moving her hips along with his. Roman gathered her hair into a pony tail and pounded her. Roman reached under them and played with her clit while his other hand held onto her her. Roman released her hair and pushed her face into the mattress and pounded her even harder**

**"Yeah right there daddy! Don't stop!" Jessica moaned. Their moans echoed through out the apartment as Roman pounded her. Roman flipped them over so Jessica was on top **

**"Ride me baby. I wanna see that ass." He said **

**Jessica turned around and started raising up and down on Roman's cock stairing back at him and smiling when he slapped her on the ass. "Move that ass baby." He said **

**Jessica started rolling her hips and Roman rose up and kissed her on the neck grabbing her breasts and kneading them in his hands. Jessica leaned her head back on his shoulder. Roman held her hips up and thrusted into her **

**"Take that cock baby." He started moving faster making Jessica scream out. He set her back down and turned them over spreading her legs and pounding her. "Oh fuck!" Jessica moaned **

**Roman took his thumb and began playing with Jessica's clit again. "I'm close daddy." She said **

**"Cum for baby. Cum for daddy." He said **

**Jessica cam around him with a scream and Roman kissed her to silence her moan. Roman rolled and flexed his hips into her feeling his ending nearing. "I'm close baby." Roman announced, still rolling and flexing his hips **

**"Cum in me baby." She said **

**Roman thrusted into her rough powerful thrusts and still his thrusts when he spilled into her with a moan. "Oh yes daddy." She said **

**Roman smiled and kissed her then slowly pulled out and laid beside her. Jessica laid her head on his chest. "Allergies okay?" She asked **

**"Yeah." He said and sneezed a minute later. "Spoke too soon." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Wanna lay with me?" He asked **

**"Ooh yes." She said**

**Roman pulled the blanket over them and put an arm around her drifting all to sleep, Jessica doing the same soon after he fell asleep**

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
